ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadman
= President of the H.W.A. = Deadman founded the Honorable Wrestling Alliance with Ash on December 25, 2002. Honorable Wrestling Alliance Formerly based in the Mid-Southern region of the NeWA, the Honorable Wrestling Alliance has been going strong since Christmas of 2002 and now occupies the South East. H.W.A. emphasizes a respectable and competitive quo, perfecting superstars at all levels of experience. The Honorable Wrestling Alliance is all about "Old School Wrestling at its Finest"; where President Deadman's goal is to sustain honorable competition in a place where trash cans and defibrillators are completely out of the question. H.W.A. Championships * H.W.A. Heavyweight Championship * H.W.A. Honorable Championship * H.W.A. Hatchet Championship * H.W.A. Tag Team Championships Region U.S.A. SOUTH EAST * Tennessee * North Carolina * South Carolina * Georgia * Florida H.W.A. Headquarters Memphis, Tennessee = Profile = Appearance Head: At 43 years of age, Deadman has distinct creases in hs face, down his cheeks, from the edge of his nostrils to his lips, and two furrows where the ridge of his nose meets with his forehead. Deadman has thickish dark eyebrows that always seem to sink over his eyes and ascend slightly at opposite ends of his head. His eyes are naturally brown, but he sometimes wears contacts that hide his pupils, making his eyes appear white. Between his eyes, branded on his forehead with ashes is a cross, symbolic to his Christian faith. Deadman is bald, with a thick neck, which he also has a cross tattooed upon its back. He also has a long pointed goatee on his chin. Body: Deadman stands 7 feet 3 inches tall, and weighs 340 pounds. A large man, to say the least, but always in phenomenal shape. Across his pale skinned body are various tattoos symbolizing the many opponents he's defeated throughout his decorated wrestling career. A couple notable tattoos include the letters spelling "THANATOS" Across his chest, and the RX on his right bicep. Attire: In a managerial role, owner and co-founder of the H.W.A. Deadman wears a customized high gorge four button longish single breasted black suit with wide shoulders and black front pants. Usually he keeps his jacket unbuttoned and wears a black three inch point semi spread collar placket square French cuff casual business shirt underneath. Normally, he keeps his collar two buttons down with his sunglasses hanging from the slot. On his wrist Deadman sports a $275,000 Forbes Breguet Swiss watch; a good symbol to indicate how much Deadman values time. On his massive feet, Deadman wears a pair of black classic long wing 5-eyelet Bluchers, and Orvis Enduro Cashmere socks. Entrance Music Death Blooms by Mudvayne Entrance ("Death Blooms" begins to play as a long path of smoke relieved by a hint of midnight blue prolongs down the ramp. Deadman emerges from behind the curtain as he slowly walks towards the ring. Ignoring the fans, he stops in front of the squared circle, and looks up at the house lights, before walking up the ring steps and over the top rope. Deadman positions himself in the center of the ring and instantaneously shoots his arms up from his sides as a bang causes the lights to turn on.) Fighting Style Power/Brawler In-Ring Tendencies Old School/Intelligent/Clean Move List 1. Guillotine leg drop - With his opponent bent over the middle rope from the apron, Deadman will climb to the top rope and execute a leg drop across the back of their neck. 2. Power Bomb - A jacknife style powerbomb. 3. Firemen's Neckbreaker - After hoisting his opponent upon his shoulders, Deadman throws his opponent behind him, landing in a flapjack. 4. Death Sentence - Deadman gets his opponent in a suplex position and simply drops them stomach first on the top rope. (This usually sets his opponent up for a unique guilloteen legdrop from the top rope, across the top half of their body that hangs partially inside the ring.) 5. Two handed chokeslam - Grabs opponent's neck with both hands, and lifts him above the ground, before quickly tossing him to the ground. 6. Snake Eyes - From a press slam position, drops opponent's neck across the top rope. 7. Big Boot - Usually executed after an Irish whip. 8. Neck Crank/Sleeper 9. Military Press Slam 10. Enlightenment - Single Leg Crab Signature Move Chokeslam - Deadman grasps their opponent's neck, lifts them up, and slams them to the mat back-first into the canvas. He sometimes holds his opponent in the air for a few seconds, with their back high above the canvas before slamming them. Finishing Move Deadline - Deadman places his opponent in a full nelson hold and uses it to lift them off the ground. Once in the air, the aggressor removes one of his arms (so his opponent is now in a half nelson) and slams them down to the mat. =History= Championships * IWA (NPL, BWL) Regional Championships * FWA European Championship * WTF European Championship * IWO Tag Team Championships (w/ Pagan) * NEW Tag Team Championships (w/ Pagan) * NEW Tag Team Championships (w/ Prince of Darkness) * NEW Tag Team Championships (w/ Juno Know) * NEW Tag Team Championships (w/ Joseph W. Rival III) * NEW International Championship (x2) * NEW North Eastern Championship * NEW World Heavyweight Championship (x2) Previous Federations Deadman's Wrestling Career (1995-2006) * NEW 2001-2005 * IWO 2002 * AWA 2000 * WTF 2000 * FWA 1999-2000 * IWA 1995-1997 Biography Click here to view Deadman's biography Deadman hangs up the boots. Near the end of Deadman's wrestling career, Deadman founded the Honorable Wrestling Alliance with intent on creating a wrestling promotion that adhered to honorable values, and classic professional wrestling - old school wrestling at its finest. In recent history, Deadman managed H.W.A. Hall of Famer Ronnie McNeil so that Ronnie could continue the legacy of Honor that Deadman started. Together their goal was to implement the honor that has been lost in H.W.A's recent history and to once again bring it back. In Ronnie's efforts, he was put out of action for a short while after a brutal beating he received at H.W.A.'s Frontline, and for a couple months leading up to H.W.A.'s biggest extravagenza, Ring of Honor IV Deadman attempted to uphold the Honor of the H.W.A. on his own. Deadman in a constant struggle to uphold the honor of the Alliance actually ended up falling down the path of dishonor without realizing it. In a presidential role, Deadman's power started to get to his head until Deadman's so-called honor was finally challenged by an individual who rarely speaks, but when he does, everyone listens: HWA's very own, Kemono. Deadman vs. Kemono (Ring of Honor) At Ring of Honor IV, Deadman laced up the boots for one last time in the most significant match of his career, and he defeated the Devil-Monster himself with honor to prove to Kemono and to the world that he is the true father of the Honorable Wrestling Alliance. After the match however, the Devil-Monster unleased the beast within him, and brutally attacked the President, delivering his signature move The Sinister Urge to Deadman onto the steel ringside steps. Deadman's current status Deadman was hospitalized, and paralyzed from the waist down. Deadman responded to Kemono's damage by sending his "Head of Security" Bryan Deas after him on a mission to "kill the beast." Deas ultimiately failed his mission, and Kemono defeated Deas in a house of horrors match. But with Deadman undergoing therapy, the HWA was left wide open for the force known as Street Side to bring the Honorable Wrestling Alliance down to its knees, and destroy it. Street Side had won the war. With Deadman unable physically and mentally to retaliate, Kemono compassionately took it upon myself after the boards elected him as temporary President to do what he could to salvage what was left of the HWA. He funded the HWA in its time of need…he sacrificed thousands of dollars from his own paycheck to get HWA back on track and even to fund the very victim of his wrath: Deadman. He paid for Deadman's medical bills, he made sure that Deadman had the proper therapy he needed for a steady recovery, and took the HWA under his wing while Deadman couldn't fly. Deadman pulled himself together, and though he remained in a wheelchair, he was in a state where he felt that he could regain possession of his brainchild. Kemono humbly gave it back to him with a desire to compete again.... but Deadman responded by denying Kemono's request... and thanking Kemono for all he's done... all he did for him... and all he did TO him... by FIRING him! With that said, the unforgiving Deadman is now BACK and in the driver's seat of the Honorable Wrestling Alliance. =Related Links= Honorable Wrestling Alliance Category:Wrestlers Category:Staff Category:1963 births Category:Canadian characters